Programa de Clases
by Ale-yaoi
Summary: Harry tiene que hacer el programa para los alumnos de quinto grado, pero Draco no quiere salir de la cama. Slash, Harry/Draco


**Programa de Clases**

Harry tiene que hacer el programa para los alumnos de quinto grado, pero Draco no quiere salir de la cama. Slash, Harry/Draco

Disclamier: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Warner BROS.

Advertencias: Este fic es SLASH, es decir, contiene temática homosexual si no te gusta este tipo de contenido no lo leas. LEMON.

* * *

Harry se levantó de su cama, había estado trabajando hasta tarde en lo que se supone sería el programa de trabajo de los estudiantes de quinto grado, pero aún no había podido progresar mucho, la verdad no había podido hacer nada, llevaba dos días trabajando en eso pero no se veía capaz.

Se encaminó hacia el baño dispuesto a terminar de despertarse pero un os brazos le impidieron seguir su camino, Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras unos suaves labios recorrían su piel desde el hombro hasta su cuello, ladeó la cabeza para que esos labios tuviesen más piel por recorrer, sintió como le daban la vuelta y él no puso resistencia, dejo que las manos de la otra persona recorrieran su cuerpo desnudo mientras él se dejaba manejar.

-_Abre los ojos-_ Harry sonrió ante esa voz, sabía que a él le encantaba que lo viera, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, hacía lo posible por que sus ojos se posaran en ese cuerpo, pero Harry quería hacerse rogar un poco esa mañana, sabía como terminaba todo siempre que lo hacía y eso hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara.

-_Oh, ya entiendo-_Harry sintió como lo empujaban y luego sintió el colchón a sus espaldas, hundiéndose bajo su peso. El otro se sentó pacientemente sobre el miembro semi-erecto de Harry, haciendo que despertara completamente y que la respiración de Harry se hiciera más irregular. Harry pudo sentir como el otro comenzaba a subir por su pecho, sus labios escasamente tocaban la piel del moreno hasta cuando llegó a los pezones, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamerlos suavemente arrancando gemidos ahogados de parte de Harry, comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo que el miembro de Harry chocara contra su entrada rítmicamente sin dejarlo acercarse demasiado. Pudo ver la cara de Harry, se notaba a leguas que estaba tratando de no gemir, no dejar escapar sonido alguno. Colocó su lengua en la base del cuello y dejó un camino de saliva de ahí a la boca del moreno, luego se acostó sobre el moreno haciendo que sus miembros rozaran provocando un escalofrío en ambos cuerpos, se acercó al oído de Harry y le susurró –_ Así que, no piensas abrir los ojos-_el moreno negó con la cabeza-_y tampoco vas a gemir para mí_- el moreno sonrió-_muy mal, sabes… puedo torturarte-_ puso su mano sobre la erección del moreno -_ con esto-_ comenzó a masajearla lentamente-_ durante horas… además-_sin dejar de tocarlo comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja-_ no puedes ocultar tu excitación de mí…-_le mordió un poco-_ ni tampoco-_ se enderezó y colocó sus labios sobre los de Harry y los lamió-_el enorme placer…-_beso-_ que sientes-_ bajó a su cuello-_cuando-_lo lamió para después morderlo-_te toco._

Harry dejo que él le besara, que recorriera todo su cuerpo con sus labios, él ya había conseguido lo que quería, sabía que ya no se detendría, así que dejó que su cuerpo respondiera a las caricias que le eran ofrecidas. Cuando llegó a su miembro se lo engulló de golpe, lo que hizo que Harry lanzara un largo y ronco gemido que resonó por la habitación deleitando sus oídos, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la carne que tenía en su boca, disfrutando cada movimiento, cada sonido, cada roce que Harry le ofrecía.

Unos minutos después Harry se venía en su boca, él subió por su pecho y besó a Harry dándole a probar su sabor. Harry recibió su boca con una mueca, pero tan pronto se separaron los ojos verdes le veían con desea escasamente contenido, lujuria en su estado más puro.

Harry vio esa plata liquida mirándole fijamente y en un segundo tenía a Draco debajo suyo mientras atacaba su cuello-_Mhm, Harry no seas tan acelerado-_el moreno lo giró elevando el trasero del rubio a la altura de sus caderas-_No me jodas, tu te lo buscaste ahora te aguantas-_

Draco sabía que no necesitaba lubricación, la noche anterior habían estado "ejercitándose" mucho como para necesitarlo, así que ya sabía lo que venía, y en efecto unos segundos después Harry se enterró en su entrada de una sola estocada arrancándole gemidos a ambos.

Harry se quedó dentro, quieto acostumbrándose a ese agradable calor sintiendo esa condenada estrechez que le volvía loco, además le encantaba que Draco le rogara que se moviera, la voz ronca del rubio era uno de los afrodisíacos más potentes para Harry, no entendía como podía excitarle tanto una simple frase, pero el malnacido rubio podía hacer que se corriera solo con hablarle, a veces era frustrante saberse tan voluble ante alguien, pero…

-_Joder, Harry no me tortures_

_-Dilo_

_-No me jodas-_ Draco en seguida se arrepintió de decir eso.

-_ Si eso quieres-_ Harry se salió del cuerpo del rubio y se acostó boca arriba en la cama, Draco lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, pero entonces de un salto quedó sobre Harry y se empaló en el miembro del moreno. Harry definitivamente no había esperado algo como eso, estuvo a punto de quitárselo de encima de la impresión pero al ver la cara de placer del rubio solo lo cogió con cuidado y sin salirse de él lo tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama. Comenzó un lento vaivén entre los dos jóvenes, Draco estaba semi-arqueado mientras Harry besaba, mordía y chupaba cada parte del cuerpo que estaba a su alcance, poco a poco la velocidad fue en aumento hasta que los gemidos de ambos alcanzaron niveles insospechados. Segundos después Harry se corría en el cuerpo del rubio. Draco se dejó caer en la cama y Harry cayó sobre él, pero en seguida comenzó a moverse, bajó hasta el miembro hinchado del rubio-_parece que aquí hay algo un poco descuidado_

_-Harry, déjalo sabes que no tienes que…_

_-No no tengo que… Quiero-_ entonces comenzó a jugar con el miembro del rubio, lamiéndolo en toda su extensión, se metió los testículos en su boca mientras masturbaba lentamente el miembro, luego paso su lengua por la punta y un gemido de Draco fue el aliciente necesario para que el miembro desapareciera en la boca del moreno.

Harry se tumbó junto a Draco quien recuperaba la respiración-_Tu semen SÍ sabe bien-_Draco frunció el ceño y le abrazó para decir-_no quiero hablar de eso, durmamos un rato_

_-No puedo-_Harry trato de levantarse pero Draco volvió a tumbarlo a su lado-_Dejame, Draco, debo terminar eso, tú tienes suerte que tienes a Snape pero yo…_

_-Tú tienes al licántropo_

_-Remus no me va a ayudar y lo sabes-_Harry hizo un puchero-_¿Por qué no me ayudas tú?_

_-¿Yo?, realmente me vez haciendo un programa de DCAO, estás loco Harry. Mira el licántropo te puede ayudar, solo no seas tan cabezota y sigue sus consejos._

_-Pero…_

_-Duerme_

_-No puedo yo…_

Draco se puso a la altura de Harry y le miró seriamente-_ Harry, no se que es lo que tanto te preocupa, eres el mejor en DCAO, si hasta creaste un grupo en tu 5 año, lo que tienes que hacer es ver en retrospectiva y recordar que fue lo que más quisiste aprender cuando estabas en esos cursos._

_-Si, eso es bueno, voy a…_

_-Si, __vas a__, futuro, después de dormir, ahora…_ Draco se acostó y acomodó a Harry en su pecho, el moreno sabía que no iba a salir de esa cama, al menos en Dos horas, y eso si cuando el rubio despertara no le daba por repetir, desde que habían aceptado sus puestos en Hogwarts Draco parecía su sombra, decía algo como que no iban a tener tiempo con tantos mocosos cerca… pero tampoco era para quedarse paralíticos de tanto sexo…

Se acomodó mejor en el pecho del rubio y sintió una mano rodear su cintura y acercarlo más al otro cuerpo,… no valía la pena resistirse… además para que negarlo, estar ahí era mucho mejor que estar escribiendo las maldiciones que les iba a enseñar a los de quinto, ellos podían esperar, su rubio no.


End file.
